The present invention relates to a doll's garment, a method for the manufacture thereof and to a set comprising a doll and at least one garment therefor.
Traditionally, doll's clothes are stitched from fabric, but this is impracticable for making clothes for dolls smaller than about 8 cm in height, due to the difficulty experienced in forming the stitches.
Various proposals have therefore been advanced for making articles simulating doll's clothing from alternative materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,774 describes fabricating such articles from plastics materials. The articles are said to be "semi-rigid or flexible" but in practice their degree of rigidity is such that they lack realism and appear bulky, cannot be fitted or removed in a life-like manner and are restricted to dolls of a particular shape. In addition, once the doll is clothed, its limbs cannot be moved so that the articles are unsuitable for dolls with articulated limbs.